


Heads or Tails

by GallifreyGod



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abduction, Angst, Established Relationship, M/M, Post War, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 03:30:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11005050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GallifreyGod/pseuds/GallifreyGod
Summary: When Harry wakes up in a cold dungeon after being attacked, he finds that some of the past Death Eaters are still around. They hold him in captivity until they get what they want; but Harry doesn't have it. Will his husband and Co-Aurors save him before it's too late?One-Shot





	Heads or Tails

**Author's Note:**

> I own really fluffy socks, but I don't own Harry Potter so no money is being made off of this.
> 
> P.S I'm still learning just how HTML works so if the HTML workings on it is messy I'm so sorry.
> 
> p.p.s if you need a good song to listen to while reading this I suggest Battle cries by Imagine Dragons or Who we are by Imagine dragons. I listened to them as i wrote this.

# Heads or tails

Harry's vision was blurred as he came out of a deep sleep. He never thought he would say this but, he wanted to curse whoever invented quidditch because this felt like a nasty bludger to the head. It wasn't until he became vaguely aware of what had happened right before he woke up, that he panicked. The last thing he remembered was moving to a floo alcove at the Three Broomsticks.

_It's alright Harry, you're trained for this. Just relax. Now check your surroundings._

He tried to move his arms but suddenly felt them restricted and bound behind his back.

_Arms tied_

He then scrunched his eyes to feel for his glasses on his face but with no luck, they were gone.

_No glasses_

His lips tugged to feel for any cloth or gag and found his lips covered by duct tape.

_Lips taped_

_No wand_

_Fuck..._

He was tempted to laugh, every time he swore his son, Albus, would always say "Uh oh Daddy said a naughty word. Put a knut in the jar!" Oh, how he missed his son now.

He knew he had two options, he could lick the tape off and scream for help or he could sit and wait for whoever had the bollocks to attack him to come back. Choice B seemed to be in favor if he ever wanted to see the light of day again. His mind quickly flickered back to the thought of his husband. He gave another tug at the bondage to his wrists. It didn't seem to be an actual rope, but a spell. By the way the magic hummed on his skin it also felt like the spell had warded locks set to them. He laughed as he thought to himself, _'Heh sounds like something Severus would do with a spell.'_ Then it hit him.

_Severus!_

Severus was with him when he had been in the restaurant! His husband had taken a quick trip to the loo before they left. Severus would have to know if something was amiss. All he would do right now is pray to any God that would listen, just to have Severus burst through the door and save him. His thoughts were interrupted as he saw three cloaked figures approach him from nowhere. He couldn't see clearly but thanks to the eye correction spell Severus had _attempted_ it seemed he could fairly make out a few details.

The cloaked figures seemed to be wearing... Death Eater masks... _shit._

The man that stood in the middle was approaching him slowly, the silver metallics of the mask were shimmering in the lightless room. His body wrung with dark magic as if it were seeping out of him. His demeanor was acidic, down to business, _intimidating._  
"Hello, Mister Potter! or is it now Potter-Snape?" The man spit the name like poison to his tongue. "Ah I really don't care. Anyways, we have eagerly been awaiting your eh.. _arrival._ I'm sure you know why you're here, so tell us Mister Potter, why _are_ you here? Oh well surely you can't answer with that around your mouth now can you?"

The mysterious figure's voice sounded amused as he approached. Cold fingers picked at the tape before ripping it off as hard as possible. Harry bit back a yelp as the adhesive snagged his skin. He held the urge to spit into the eye holes of the mask as the man inspected his face, but he wanted to live to see his child grow.

He shook his head to acknowledge the question. He didn’t even know who the man was so how could he possibly know what the hell they wanted. It better be damn important if they snatched him from his husband.

The man turned to the two cloaked figures that stood behind him. With a nod, the two left, only leaving Harry and the mystery man alone in the room.  
"Tell me where it is." The man's voice dropped from amused to angry in a split second. Harry had no clue what he was referring to.

"Where _what_ is?" He couldn't think of any valuables that he had in his custody, nothing that Death Eaters would want anyway. The Elder Wand was buried with Dumbledore and the Gryffindor Sword was stashed away in a hidden vault.

"Don't act so daft Potter, now where is it!" His voice was raised now and didn't exactly aid to the headache that wreaked through Harry's temples. "I swear I don't know what you're talking about!" Harry begged as he tried to lean forward. He had failed to notice until now that his whole body was held by the same magic that kept his wrists in a lock.

"The amulet Potter! The amulet! Where is it!?" The man was now shaking his body with force as if he were trying to shake the answer out of Harry.

"What amulet! I don't have an amulet!" Harry pleaded as sweat started to trickle down his face. Fear started to set into his body no matter how much he pushed it off. He was worried about his husband and son more than he was worried about himself. If he knew they were okay, he would do anything the asshole standing in his face made him.  
His breathing grew heavier, his blood boiled with anger just thinking about his family in danger. Fight-or-flight was begging to be released so he could kill the man who stood before him.

"The Resurrection Stone is held in that amulet Potter, but you already know that so I'll say this once more. WHERE IS IT?" The man was holding Harry by the collar on his Auror robes as he fumed in Potter's face.

"I don't know what you're talking about! The stone is buried in the Forest Of Dean. Dumbledore's post-mortem request was for it to be buried after the battle!" Harry's voice started to break as the man held him nose to nose.

The man stepped back from Harry and took a deep breath. Harry sat in silence as he stared at the man who was gathering his thoughts. Only a few more moments passed until the man started to speak in a much more quiet tone that stunk of evil. This could be no good.

"Dumbledore? Fucking loon that man was. Alright, Wanna play dumb Potter? I'll make a deal with you, tell us where the amulet is and we will let you go without any harm _but_ if you don't, I think that little _family_ of yours would love to have a little _chat_ with us, don't you think? I mean that son of yours is quite adorable, would hate to have anything happen to him." The man was clearly smirking under the mask as he chuckled.

Harry felt his body start to burn with anger, his blood was heating up as it coursed through his rapidly beating heart. "DON'T YOU DARE!" Harry screamed as he tried to lunge forward, ultimately failing. The cloaked man didn't flinch, only laughing behind the glittering mask that held his identity.

"Oh no, I gave you your options Potter, the rest is up to you. Now, I'll leave you to your decision. You have ten minutes." The man started to turn away when Harry yelped. "Wait!" The man turned and laughed with amuse. "I told you I don't know what amulet you're talking about, but if you let me go, i'll go to the ministry and find out... you can even _imperius_ me to do so. Just please, don't hurt my family." Harry cried as he tried not to let his voice break further. He knew he could at least try to break an imperius.

The man walked towards him with his head cocked, slowly coming closer to Harry, who was breathing heavily with fear and anger. The man stood before him for split second before kicking Harry so hard in the leg he thought it snapped his shin. "Not good enough!" The man yelled. Harry screamed with pain and sucked air in through his teeth as he tried to make the pain subside. Before he could gather his mind and recover from the pain he saw the man lean in closer.

" _But,_ however, I will meet you half way." He pulled a sickle coin out of the pocket in his robe and held the glittering token in front of Harry's face. "We're going to play a game. Heads, You'll get a healthy dose of Veritaserum and we can do this the easy way, _or_ I can _crucio_ you until I get my answer to which, if you fall, you'll be spending the rest of your over-rated life in St. Mungo's. Would your family like to see that? Their little _Saint Potter_ gone nutters? I bet that precious git of a husband you have would leave you too."

Harry fumed with anger but said nothing. He just watched as the coin flipped in the air and landed in the man's palm. Harry waited anxiously for what felt like an eternity, for the man to reveal what the coin decided. His skin went cold when he heard the bastard laugh eerily. The silver coin shimmered as he held it up. "Ah, my favorite! Tails!"

_"CRUCIO!"_

"Where is Harry?" Severus yelled as he burst into Minister Kingsley Shacklebolt's office. Shacklebolt's secretary was pleading for Severus not to enter but worry and anger pushed him through her. He stared down at Kingsley who was buried in paperwork.

"Professor Snape, what is the meaning of this?" Kingsley's heavy Jamaican accent was filled with the same worry in Severus'. Snape tried not to pace around Shacklebolt's office as he tried to string together a coherent sentence.

"Harry, he...he went missing I..I can't find him!" Severus' heart was pounding, as anger and fear coursed through his veins, the same anger and fear Harry was feeling at the exact same moment.  
Kingsley stepped out of his chair and approached Severus to try and comfort the worried man. "Severus, sit down and tell me what happened, but first, where your son?" Shacklebolt asked, worrying their son had been taken too.

"Weasley offered to look after him when I came to look for Harry in his office. He's watching him until I finish looking." Severus started to calm down once he sat in the chair opposite to Kingsley. The minister handed him a cup of tea as he waited for Severus to explain what happened.

"We were leaving The Three Broomsticks, we took Al for lunch. I took Albus into the bathroom before we left and when I came back out he was nowhere to be found." Severus said debating on tears or anger to wreak his voice. Kingsley nodded as he wrote down verbatim everything Severus said. "Wait, you took little Albus to The Three Broomsticks? Isn't that a bar?" Kingsley raised an unapologetic eyebrow.

'He likes their chicken fingers! Shut up!" Kingsley rolled his eyes, Professor still had that snark in him. "We were going to see the Weasley twins at their new store location but we never made it." Anxiety started to come back into Severus' chest as it felt like he was constricted. Panic rolled through him, his stomach lurching like he missed a step on the stairs.

"Where else did you look for Harry?" Kingsley asked. Severus racked his brain thinking of all the other places he had looked in the last hour. "I checked every store in Hogsmeade, Hogwarts, Grimmauld Place, I checked at home, I floo-called the Weasley's, then I came here, checked the bathrooms, his office, I sent him a Patronus for Salazar's sake! Kingsley something is wrong! Harry has never just left for no reason!" Severus pleaded to the minister with a threat of a tear welling in his eyes.

"Did you see anybody suspicious at the restaurant? Anybody who looks out of place maybe?" Kingsley asked as he continued writing down on the parchment. "No, but before I went into the bathroom I heard an apparation pop, I was always under the impression they had anti-apparation wards so people couldn't disapparate without paying their tab." That caught Kingsley's attention,  
"There is." He said quietly. "Is what?" Severus asked as he raised an eyebrow. "There is double A wards at the Broomsticks." Kingsley said concerned. "Anti-Apparation wards can't be penetrated without-" "Dark magic." Kingsley said, finishing Severus' sentence.

Shacklebolt cleared this throat before holding his wand to his mouth with a pager charm. "Elizabeth, I need you to send Auror's Weasley, Malfoy, and Tonks up please. Also if could send Mrs.Granger-Weasley up as well that would be great. Thank you." With a flick, his spell went out and they waited nervously for the Aurors to arrive.

Ron was first to pile in through the door with his God Son on his arm. "Sorry Minister, I have my little buddy wi- oh, Hello Severus," Ron nodded vaguely before setting Albus down who left into his father's arms. "DAH!" he yelled when he saw Severus, Snape put aside his nervousness and smiled as he swung the young 3-year old into his arm. "Hello, my little Imp! Were you on your best behavior for your Mr.Weasley?" He asked his son while he kissed the top of the raven hair, he inherited from Harry. Albus nodded his head proudly as Ron nodded too.

Tonks came into the room with Draco in tow. "Whats up Shackles?" Tonks asked him with a cheesy smile, but the room felt cold and sad. "I'll brief you once Mrs.Granger-Weasley arrives." The coldness in his voice that sounded of sadness immediately made Tonks' hair turn blue. _That was never good._

The door opened once more after 5 minutes of ear-splitting silence. "Sorry I'm late, floo traffic is insane down by my office." Hermione said as she riffled through her briefcase. When she finally looked up she saw the dower look on everybody's faces. She stopped her movements and looked as if she had sunken into her heels. Everybody looked at her with worry in their eyes. Kingsley motioned for the empty chair, waiting for her to take a seat.

"What happened?" She asked breathlessly. Severus wouldn't be here unless it was about Harry, and Tonks and Malfoy being here it obviously meant something of Auror matters. Hermione sat down swiftly next to her husband. She could see the dried tear stains that highlighted Severus' face, only making her stomach turn worse. Albus hopped out of his father's arms and crawled into Aunt Hermione's arms, seeing she was sad. She greeted him with a hushed tone as Kingsley started to talk.

"Auror Potter has gone missing, Severus, Albus, and Harry were at The Three Broomsticks when an unknown person seemed to have broken through the Double A wards, with what we believe to be as dark magic used. It's been an hour and a half since Harry was last seen. I need you Mr. Malfoy to go down and speak to Madame Rosmerta and get a profile on whoever seemed to have entered, I want names and receipts. Also if you can please get any magical imprints off the wards. Tonks, I need you to check the Auror Trackers please and then figure out which Death Eater families still have allies outside of Azkaban. Mr. Weasley, I need you to check Harry's office for any signs of threats or traces the same magic used to break the Broomstick's wards. Mrs. Weasley, I need you to take Albus and Severus somewhere safe, we will retrieve them when we find Harry. We will regroup at 2. Dismissed." The group piled out of Kingsley's office to find what they could of Harry's absence. Severus kissed his son on the cheek and told him to behave for his Godmother.

"I'm not going anywhere!" Severus spat. The idea that he would leave with his husband in danger is insane! Kingsley eyed him with the look of _Are we really doing this Severus?_ "My husband is in danger, I'm not going anywhere Shacklebolt." Severus said standing his ground. "Severus, please do this. For your son. Harry will have my ass if he found out I let you get involved." Kingsley arose from his seat to level with Severus who was not going to give up on being stubborn easily. "Minister, I have unspeakable's training, please let me do this. I need my husband safe. Unspeakable are allowed to step into investigations." Severus' eyes were dark and angry with fear. Kingsley had never seen him this scared, even when he came close to a lifetime in azkaban for the murder of Dumbledore.

He took a deep inhale as he approached Severus. "Not when family is involved. C'mon Severus you could use some coffee." Kingsley said as he walked Severus out of his office. Severus groaned at the thought of doing something other than looking for Harry, especially something like leisurely drinking coffee while his husband could very well be dead already. The thought that Harry could be dead made his heart stop. He quickly felt his lunch start to rise out of his stomach as he ran to the nearest bathroom. Kingsley could already see the green hue in Severus' skin before he ran off.

Kingsley waited outside the bathroom as he tried not to listen to Severus' retching sounds. He turned when he saw Hermione with Albus on her arm. Without interrupting them he started to eavesdrop on her rather public conversation with the 3-year-old.

"Aunt Mee Mee?" Albus asked. Her name had always been 'Mee Mee' since Albus couldn't pronounce 'Hermione' he pronounced it 'Hermymee' which is where he picked up Mee Mee. "Yes, Buddy?" She asked with a half smile on her face as she adjusted the young toddler in her arms. Albus was playing with a yellow toy truck that Hermione always kept in her purse for Hugo. "Where daddy?" The boy didn't look too concerned since he was only three, but he knew this was his father's work and he wasn't here. Hermione had to remember which dad he was talking about. Severus usually went by 'Dah' or 'Dad" and Harry always went by 'Daddy'. "He's... a little busy with work right now Al but he will be back soon." Hermione said as she tried to comfort the boy by nuzzling his cheek... when really she was doing it to comfort herself.

Shacklebolt turned back around when he saw Severus finally leave the bathroom looking incredibly pale. "Severus, we have shift rooms with couches, I want you to get some rest." Kingsley said as he put his hand on Severus' back. Severus dug something out of the diaper bag that he still had on his arm. Taking a quick gulp of two potions he had pulled out, he nodded and gave into Kingsley's request.

"What did you just drink Severus?" Kingsley asked with concern, "Anti-Nausea and Anti-Stress. I always kept them on me for Harry when was still carrying Albus." Severus huffed a faint laugh when he remembered the way Harry would chug the anti-nausea potions despite the bitter taste. It went on for weeks on end, everywhere they went and everything they ate was a nightmare. The memory only made him miss Harry even more. A wave of dizziness washed over his body as he felt the potions start to kick in, right on time as he stumbled into the shift room, landing on the couch.

"Let me know if you need anything, Severus, I will have my secretary bring you some tea, the Auror's should be back with information soon and I promise you will be first to know." Shacklebolt looked at him with sad eyes as he watched the man turn even paler. Severus gave him a nod, but his ego was too bruised to say thank you. "And Severus," Snape looked back towards him. "We will find Harry and bring him back to you and your son. I promise." Severus didn't even blink. "Don't make a promise you can't guarantee."

With that being said, Kingsley left the staff room and ventured back to his office. As he sat down at his desk, he cast a warming charm over the ice cold tea. Right as he took a sip, both Tonks and Draco bust through the door.

"We got something." The both said breathlessly.

Harry writhed in pain underneath the red light that cast out of the mystery man's wand. His body burned like fire and ice in his veins as he screamed until his lungs felt as if they were blown. After what felt like an eternity, the curse finally faded. "I told you, I don't know where the Amulet it!" Harry cried as the pain still coursed through his body. The chair he sat in had fallen to the floor with his rapid shaking through the curse. Harry lie on the floor with the chair still bound to his back as he sobbed for it stop.

"It will stop Potter, if you tell me where the amulet is!" The man kicked Harry in the stomach with the tip of his steel toe boots. Harry screamed in pain as he felt his ribs crunch under the boot. "Get up Potter!" The man said as the man angrily ripped the chair back up, tugging Harry with it.

The man pulled a vial off of a near by table and uncorked it. "Drink up Potter." He grit through his teeth as he force fed the potion to Harry. Harry couldn't help but scrunch his face at the bitter taste he recognized to be Veritaserum. The man gripped Harry's jaw, throwing it around to inspect him. "Open." The man said before Harry opened his mouth to show that he wasn't holding in his mouth. "Good boy." The man said coyly before patting Harry's cheek with his palm.

The two cloaked figures had returned while Harry had been on the ground, screeching in pain from the unforgivable curse that was cast upon him. He stared through the left one's mask, staring deeply into the brown eyes that peaked through the mask. It looked like a female, the chest appeared to be expanded through the robes, confirming his suspicions. "Time for some fun." The man said with another eerie smile on his face.

"What's your name?" The man asked. "Harry James Potter."

"What is today's date?" He asked. "October 2nd"

"Where is the amulet?" He stared at Harry waiting for an answer. "I don't know." Harry pleaded

The man came up and angrily grabbed Potter by the jaw. "You're lying." He grunted through his teeth

"He can't lie he's on veritaserum!" One of the cloaked members called from behind. Both Harry and the mystery man turned to see who spoke. "He is lying Mathis." He quickly turned back to Harry with a feral expression hidden by the mask. "I can tell."

"I'm not lying! I swear!" Harry pleaded as more sweat poured down his face. He was thirsty, he had to pee, and more than anything he wanted his son and his husband.

"I'm going to ask you one more time, Where..is..the amulet.." The man spoke with acid rolling off his tongue with every word. "I don't know!" Harry tried to bite back the tears that invaded his eyes.

"Maybe he really doesn't know." A small feminine voice came from the third robed mystery person. She sounded scared, fearful of speaking up. They all turned to look at her, Harry could already tell that the mystery man was glaring. The mystery man walked towards her slowly as she coward back a bit. "What makes you so sure of that Amira?" The mystery man asked. Her step quivered a bit but Harry was too busy racking his brain on who this girl could possibly be.

She couldn't have been much older than 14 or 15, she seemed terrified of the cloaked man, but spoke with familiarity in her voice; like she knew who he was. But there is only one girl who he knows named Amira, it's none other than....Theodore Nott's sister. The pieces started falling together like a puzzle for Harry. Amira Nott was only 15, her family were infamous Death Eaters and Theodore and Amira were the only ones who weren't sent to Azkaban. He started to speak before he could stop himself.

"Amira, don't do this. You don't want to go to Azkaban." Harry pleaded, trying to make his voice sound as warm as possible. "Amira, it's not worth it, you will spend a life time in a cold and wet cell if you don't stop this now." He was practically crying for her to come to her senses.

"Shut up." The dark cold voice came from who Harry presumed to be Theodore. "Amira, don't listen to him. He's lying!" Harry pleaded. "Amira, he is using you! Please don't do this. If you let me go Amira I will make it my personal goal to make sure you're exonerated just, please... let me go." He was using a child persuasion technique he learned in auror training; try to level with the most vulnerable captor in the room.

"Shut up Potter!" Theodore raised his voice at Harry who was ignoring him. "Amira please, He is using you!" Harry cried hoping and praying he could get through to her some how. What he wouldn't give for a quick swig of Felix right now.

"No..no.. he..he wouldn't do that," Amira gulped, trying to gain the courage to find the right thing to do between the two men. She pulled off her mask to reveal the wells of water in her deep brown eyes. Her jaw was well distinguished, like her brother Theodore's. It was her, it was Amira Nott.

"Amira please listen, I want to help you. I want to keep you safe and out of Azkaban, I want to be able to see my son and my husband again so please, just _please_ help me." Harry started to feel the tears that threatened his eyes when he thought about his family. His son would lose his father just like Harry lost his own. Severus would be alone and be left to raise Albus all alone. Merlin, he needed this to work.

"I SAID SHUT UP POTTER!" Theodore yelled as he gave another steel toe blow to Harry's shin. Harry cried out with pain as he felt the thick boot smash into his already bruised leg. He had to act fast or he would be beaten to death in a moment of minuets. He had to use wandless magic, he hadn't mastered it but he knew he could do a spell or two but he needed Amira to cooperate. Harry took a deep breath before figuring out a plan, he needed to take down both Theodore and Mathis within a matter of moment's, just long enough to find his wand. The matter of the spells that bound his hands would be dealt with after the two goons would be down.

Taking another reassuring breath, Harry conjured up as much magic out of his core as he could and directed it to where he would aim. He needed anger, wandless always worked best when he was mad. He thought of the way Theodore had threatened his son. He thought of the idea of Severus and Albus being taken by them and tortured, It killed him to think like that but he needed to. He knew that. He thought of the how badly he needed this to be over, how badly he needed his husband and how he would do anything to get back to him now. He felt his body radiating with magic as it rippled through his body. He opened his eyes and glared at Theodore, his eyes looking rabid. He was breathing heavier and heavier as he thought of all the ways they would hurt his family.

"STUPIFY!" Harry yelled, sending Theodore back almost 10 feet. Mathis started to charge at him when he yelled "Sectumsempra!" and watched as Mathis froze, blood soaking through his robes at his torso. Mathis fell to the ground and hit his head as blood seeped out of his robes. "Amira, Amira please help me I won't hurt you!" He begged the young girl who looked as if she would be sick. She hesitated before running to Harry. "Do you know the spell to undo my wrists?" He asked breathlessly as he struggled against them. She nodded and pulled out her wand, and recited something Harry wasn't familiar with. He felt the release of his wrists and torso and stood up.

"Accio wand!" Harry yelled. His rough-hewn wand smacked into his palm. He closed his eyes and tried to vanish the anger that was still in his body. He needed happy memories now, thrillingly amazing memories. He closed his eyes and tried to remember all the happy memories he needed. His mind swirled with the cheerful memories coming back to him. Hearing his son crying for the first time as they placed the flailing baby on Harry's chest. The way Severus cried when he saw Albus for the first time, the way the little body howled as they cleaned him off. The way Poppy Pomfrey had yelled "6lbs 4oz!" for the first time. Harry felt his heart racing faster and knew it was working, he needed more. The day he married Severus, the way Sirius walked him down the aisle, putting past his hatred for Severus. The way the magic hummed as Severus and Harry's bonds sealed. The night they first kissed, the way his skin was lit on fire from that searing first kiss. The night they first made love, the way his body worked with Severus' like it had a million times. The way his body writhed beneath Severus' their first time, the way his body sang for that man's touch. The night Severus made him take the pregnancy test that he had made out of potions. The thrill he felt when he saw the liquid turn blue with positive and the way Severus had picked Harry up bridal style that night and never stopped kissing him, after months of trying for a baby. The night before Christmas the Severus pulled out that black velvet box that held their bonding rings. The joy he felt when they kissed at their wedding, another searing hot kiss like nobody else was around. Their first hug, their first date, their first drink together, their first night living together, their first diaper change, their first Yule, their first _everything_ ran through his mind, sending joy radiating through his limbs.

 _EXPECTO PATRONUM!_ Harry yelled as a silver stag shot out of his wand. "Severus, Save me please! I don't know- where am I Amira?" he turned to the young girl who was quivering. "N-Nott Castle.." she spoke shakily. "Severus I'm at Nott castle please help me!" and with a wave of the wand his stag sent off to find the owner of it's mate. Just as the silver stag leapt away, a groan came from Theodore who seemed to be awaking. "Wandless magic huh Potter?" He said groggily as Harry moved closer to him with his wand drawn. Theodore drew his wand as swift as lightning and sent a hex flying at Harry, who jumped out of the way quickly. Theodore stood up and continued to zap and throw hexes at Harry who dodged them with his own. Amira was now cowering in the corner with her head between her legs as she cried beneath the sounds of the duel.

After the better part of 5 minutes Harry grew worried that the duel killed his concentration and that his Patronus didn't make it past the gates, Severus was still no where to be found. Harry was cornered into the back of the dungeon by Theodore who had lost him mask somewhere between the duel. Theodore was nose and nose with him, breathing heavily with a feral grin on his face. "So Potter, looks like I'm gonna avenge the Dark Lord's death today huh? Theodore Nott, the one who took down Harry Potter. but first, i'd like to have some more fun." With that he held his wand up to Harry's neck. Harry knew Severus wouldn't let him down, he would burst through the door and save the day he _always_ did, but Severus wasn't coming. He hadn't burst through the door and killed the bad guy like a knight in shining armor yet. Theodore's dirty laugh brought Harry back as he was completely pinned against the wall.

_Crucio!_

"Well don't just stand there like bumps on logs you two!" Kingsley howled as he motioned furiously for them to come inside. Tonks and Draco pushed through the door, both out of breath from running down the halls to Kingsley's office.

"Potter's tracker, it's in Wiltshire, close to.. well... Malfoy manor.." Tonks said trying to disregard Draco's awkward realization. "Draco who lives close to you in Wiltshire?" Tonks asked as she pushed her pink hair out of her face.

"Crabbes, Goyles, Zabinis, Notts, Parkinsons." Draco listed off the top of his head as Kingsley squinted his eyes. "All those houses are abandoned, they all went to Azkaban." Tonks slapped down a piece of paper that held a record on it. "Except the Nott children." She raised her eyebrows awaiting the Minister's reaction when Draco filled in.

"That's where the disapparation traces led as well, North Wiltshire. Madame Rosmerta said she didn't see a face though. Just a cloaked figure then Potter was gone." Draco pleaded.

They all turned around when they heard Severus enter, "What's going on, what did you find?" He asked nervously.

None of them answered, just waiting for the other to say something. "Well?" Severus asked angrily. The minister spoke first but very quietly as he walked on eggshells to find the right words.

'We think Harry might.. be in Wiltshire, near Malfoy Manor." Kingsley looked down at the papers on his desk that Tonks had shown him; it was a mugshot of Nott Senior. Severus marched up towards the desk and slammed down, looking at the record that sat before him. "The Notts are in Azkaban, this is wrong." He said angrily, ignoring the urge to crumple the paper and throw in in Kingsley's face.

"Severus, Theodore and his younger sister aren't in Azkaban." Kingsley said as he saw the anger rise in Severus;' face. "Well, what in Merlin's name are we waiting for? Lets go find my husband!" Severus yelled as he looked around the room at the 3 others. "Severus, we need probable cause first." And everyone in the room knew that besides Severus.

"Probably cause? PROBABLY CAUSE? Minister! My husband has been abducted by a notorious Death Eater! The only one who lives in the vicinity of wizards in Wiltshire! If that isn't grounds for probably cause then nothing is! Now take us down there or I will go myself!" Severus screamed.

"Severus I-" Kingsley was cut short when he looked over to see a silver stag Patronus gliding in through the office. Severus turned to see what the minister had seen when his heart stopped. His mouth dropped slightly as he waited for it to relay the message when suddenly he heard Harry's voice.

"Severus, Save me please! I don't know- where am I Amira?" a small voice sounded in the back. "Severus I'm at Nott castle please help me!" The Harry's voice died out and the stag flew out the window of the office.

Severus raised an angry eyebrow at Kingsley who nodded. "Probable cause. round up Weasley and Weasley-Granger along with a mediwitch for standby and a handful of other Aurors you can find. We apparate in ten minutes." Kingsley said as Tonks went off to find the crew.

"Pardon my stepping on your toes _Minister_ but we don't have ten minutes. I'm giving your crew 2 minutes and we leave. Or I go by myself." Severus said with a stubborn tone.

Kingsley rolled his eyes and scuffed before yelling "2 minutes Tonks!" which was responded by a far away voice that represented the words "Okay" as she ran down the hall.

The longest minute and 30 seconds passed as the crew was rounded up. Countless aurors and unspeakables were gathered in Kingsley's office as he quickly briefed them. Severus was apprehensive about leaving Albus, who was with the secretary, but the thought that Harry might be in even more danger wrung his core. They linked arms and with a quick pop, they disapparated into Nott Castle.

With a thud, most of them caught their feet but Severus was first to march down to the basement where he knew Nott Senior had tortured the wizards that Death Eaters had abducted. He motioned a finger over his mouth to silence the rest of them while the rest followed.

Severus heard a word he never wanted to hear in the presence of Harry, especially when it wasn't Harry saying it. The Cruciatus curse. He bust through the door with his wand drawn and had never cast a spell so quickly. 'Priori Incatatem!" He cried as he watched Theodore Nott fall to the ground with horrendous screaming as the spell he cast had backfired on himself from Severus' spell.

"Severus!" Harry sobbed as he ran and threw himself at his husband. Severus picked Harry up, letting his wand fall to the ground. He clutched his husband with incredible force, holding the smaller body in his arms. Harry cupped his husband's face as he was held up; legs wrapped around the older man. He captured Severus' lips in the same burning kiss he had felt when he cast his Patronus. Suddenly the world around them faded away as they held each other, lips as if molded together. Several bodies passed them when Harry suddenly realized that Amira was still in the corner.

"Don't hurt her." Severus had captured Harry's lips again as he was mid-sentence. She's.. innocent...mmm" Harry's world started to fade away as he was lost again in the lips that pulled his in. "I thought I would never see you again." Harry said as he leaned his head against Severus' chest. "Wait, wheres Al?" Harry asked as he looked up at his husband who was fighting off tears again. "He is back at the office. He's perfectly safe." Severus said as he pulled Harry in closer. "Sev, I need to go do something real quick." Harry said, but he felt Severus' apprehension to letting him down.

After Severus finally let him down, Harry ran over to Amira who was still talking to Ron. "Thank you for helping me Amira, I promise it will all be okay." Harry said to her as he patted her shoulder. His attention was changed when he heard Severus start yelling. His husband had the flask of Veritaserum in his hand as he was nose to nose with Theodore.

"What in Merlin's name were you doing Nott? Kidnapping and torturing an Auror is life in Azkaban! Torturing my husband is me cold blood killing you!" He screamed in Theodore's face as the younger man was held by Draco and Tonks. Theodore only answered with a shit-eating grin before he spat in Severus' face. Severus growled and raised his fist, knocking him square in the jaw. "Hey! Hey! Hey! Not here Severus!" Tonks yelled as she restrained Nott further. Kingsley glared at him as Severus brushed himself. "Severus." Kingsley said disapprovingly. A moment passed as Severus waited for the minister's scold. "Alright, i'll let that pass," He said as he turned away. Harry came up behind Severus and laid his head to his husband's back as he held the older man's hips. "I love you Severus." "I love you Harry."

Severus and Harry were walking along the creek that ran through their backyard. Albus was holding tightly onto Harry as he slept in his father's arms. Harry's free hand was holding his husband's as they walked. Severus knew about the intent of Harry's abduction, the amulet, the girl. But he still had one question.

"So where is the amulet?" Severus asked. Harry knew he wouldn't like this part but he had to tell the truth. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a long necklace with a silver pendent that held the Resurrection Stone. "Right here." He said quietly.

Severus stopped in his tracks and looked at Harry with shock. "H-How did you get that?" Severus asked with shock in his eyes.

"I had it the entire time. I lied to them," Harry was worried Severus would be mad, but he couldn't read his face.

"You told them you didn't have it but they drugged you under Veritaserum. How did you lie?" Severus was baffled. He had never known that it was possible to lie through Veritaserum.

"Severus, you know how every morning since I started working as an Auror that Ive been drinking a different type of tea? The antidote is soaked into my tea before hand. It's a new protocol that Shacklebolt initiated when he came into office." Harry quirked his lip upward in an attempt to smile.

"But they told you they would take Albus if you didn't tell them where it was. Why did you do that Harry?" Severus tried not to sound angry because he really wasn't. He was fighting off the feeling to be hurt by Harry's actioned and waited for the explanation.

"When they abducted me it was 1:30, when I woke up it was 2:30, there was a clock in the basement. I know you well enough that if you couldn't find me in an hour you would go to the office to try and find me. I would've given it up if I thought you were in danger." Harry said as he kissed the top of his son's head.

"Why didn't you just tell them it was at the office? Or with one of your friends? That way you could've had a chance to escape." Severus' hurt and anger just turned into sadness now.

"I couldn't risk having Death Eaters kill anyone else. They would've killed whoever they came in contact with, but they wouldn't kill me if they thought I knew where the amulet was. Speaking of the amulet. They could've used it for so many things Severus, so many dangerous things. I couldn't risk that either" Harry pulled it back out of his pocket and threw it into the creek. He turned back to Severus and smiled.

"Sev?" Harry asked as they continued walking down the creek as Albus snored quietly.

"Yes, Love?" Severus asked as he looked down at his husband and sleeping child. His heart felt like it was going to swell at the sight of his two most loved.

"I think we should have another baby." Harry said as he rested his head on Severus' shoulder. Severus pressed a kiss to Harry's head with a smile.

"I think I'd like that." He said gleefully but hushed trying not to wake his son.

"I love you, Severus."

"I love you, Harry." Severus said as he brought Harry's hand up and kissed it.

"Harry?"

"Yeah Sev?"

"How did you get the amulet?"

 

**But that is a story for another day.**

The End

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this, make sure to leave some suggestions for stories in the comments and make sure to leave a kudos! xoxo


End file.
